We Danced
by Nathaniel E. Kenway
Summary: Sequel to I Let Her Lie. Ron, now a married man, begins to reminisce about how he was blessed with this woman, who is now his wife and how he move forward after his break-up. I don t own Kim Possible or "We Danced" Rating T just to be caution
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You Everybody for the reviews for my story I Let Her Lie, so as a way of saying thank you, here is a sequel to the story, let`s see what Ron has been up to after his break-up. I hope you enjoy it. The song We Danced by Brad Paisley was my inspiration for the fanfic.**

 **Again, I don`t own Kim Possible or Brad Paisley song "We Danced."**

 **B: Thoughts**

 _I: Lyrics and Speech_

 _ **BI: Time Skip**_

 **We Danced**

 _ **5 years later**_

It was a peaceful night, the stars gleaming out in the sky as the day ends, we see a young married couple, resting after a session of love making cuddle up together ready for sleep, Ron Stoppable, now 26 and married, lovingly gaze upon his young wife, Tara Stoppable and begins reminiscing on how blessed he was. He was a broken man after Kim`s betrayal, but yet this woman, this loving angel pick up his broken heart and mend it together to love again, to love her. He then looks at his ring and just before he slept, he began to remember how he got here.

 _ **4 years ago**_

Ron was sweeping up the floor at his bar & grill after another successful night, though Ron was anything but joyous. Now don`t get him wrong, he loved his business and it brought joy to his heart seeing people enjoy his cooking and having a great time after a long day of work, especially the couples who come for a romantic date, but it wasn`t enough to fill the void in his heart. Even though it has been a year since he broke up with Kim, the memories of her betrayal and his love for her still burned in his heart, he thought that using the money from his Naco royalty checks to open his own business would somehow make him forget about Kim, but it only intensifies with seeing these couples being lovey-dovey toward each other, it's enough to make anyone sick.

Ron was so lost in thought that he almost didn`t hear someone come in, withuout looking he reply' _'I`m sorry we are closing up for the night, come back tomorrow"_ then he hears a voice he hasn`t heard in so long. A young woman reply." _I`m sorry but I think I left my purse here, I know it's late, but you don't suppose you don`t mind if I grab it do you."_

" _Tara, Tara King, is that you"_ Ron spoke surprising, he has not seen Tara since high school _"Ron, Ron Stoppable, is that really you_ " Tara spoke equally shocked, seeing her high school crush for the first time in 5 years. So she gives him a hug and began speaking _"Oh my gosh, Ron, how are you doing, I haven`t seen you since forever, what have you been up to"_ Tara exclaimed happily, Ron replies _" I`ve been good, business has been great and what about you, you look amazing, Tara"_ She was wearing a white dress shirt with a necklace hanging on her neck, accompany by a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sandals. **'She looks gorgeous'** Ron thought. Tara slightly blush at the comment " _Thanks Ron, you don't look too bad yourself"_ He was wearing a black t-shirt under a dark blue dress shirt, with a pair of khaki pants and black dress shoes ' **He** **looks so handsome'** Tara thought. Ron laughs nervously, " _Well, you know me; the Ron-man has to look sharp for the ladies"_ Tara giggles at the joke **`Same old Ron`** she thought and Ron ask _"So Tara, what have you been up to since high school"_

So Tara tells Ron about how after high school, she and Josh broke up, though stayed good friends and she went to New York City to pursue a career as a lawyer and became a very successful one at that, she was the best at her job and everyone knew her name, but she missed her old hometown and so decided to move back to Middleton. _"And so I came home to Middleton and my friends and I decided to celebrate over drinks for our success and reunion"_

 _"Wow, Tara, congratulation, I knew you can do it"_ Ron said _"Thanks Ron and congrats on your business, I'm glad you're doing well, so how are you and Kim doing"_ Tara noticed that Ron`s expression turned sober and sigh sadly _"Kim and I broke up a year ago"_ Tara gasp slightly _"I'm so sorry, Ron" it's okay, Tara"_

Ron explained how Kim cheated on him with Scott and how everyone knew about it, but him and he was so brokenhearted that he left Kim and never look back. _"I can`t believe she would do that to you"_ Tara angrily exclaimed _"It`s alright, Tara, maybe I just wasn`t good enough for her"_ Ron sadly said _"Ron, don`t say that, any woman would be lucky enough to have a loving, kind boyfriend like you and if she didn`t see that, then she didn`t deserve you, she wasn`t good enough for you"_ Tara boldly said, trying to get Ron out of his bad mood, it worked _" Thanks Tara, do you really think so."'Yeah, Ron, I do, you are a kind, funny and a cute guy with a successful business and to prove it, how about you and I go out sometime and catch up"_ Tara said, blushing shyly ' **Relax, Tara, Ron is just a friend whom you had and still have a crush on'** Tara thought to calm her fluttering heart, though easily said than done. **"Relax, Ron, Tara is just a friend helping you out and not an attractive young woman who ask you out"** Ron thought to prevent freaking out, seems minds think alike.

So Tara gives Ron her number and tells him to call her when he is free. _"Well, its late, I better get going, Ron, so I'll just grab my purse and call it a night"_ Tara said _"Yeah, sure Tara, I'll go get it."_ Ron said _,_ while getting her purse, I had an idea that might be crazy, but could work. Just as Ron gives her the purse, Ron said _" Wait, Tara, before I give you your purse back, could you do something for me._ " _Sure, Ron, what is it? "Could I have a dance with you? "Ron asked, thinking, '_ **this is never going to work, she`ll think I'm weird and never want to see me again'** Ron sadly thought. Tara, though cut off guard by the question, was smiling and blushing **'Oh my gosh, he asked me to dance with him, me, well what are you waiting for, girl, tell him yes before he thinks you rejecting him'** _ **"**_ _Yes, I will Ron"_ **'Might as well take the rejection and give her wait. WHAT'** Ron thought surprisingly? _"Did you say yes?"_ Tara giggled to the response _" Yes, Ron I will dance with you, but the question is, can you keep up"_ Tara slyly said, loving the shocked expression Ron was showing, he didn`t think that would work he thought, so Ron replies, trying to save face _" The Ron-man got the moves"_ Ron plays a song from his phone to dance to and leads a happy Tara to the dining hall void of tables and chairs.

As they were dancing, both of them were in their own world thinking the same thing **'this feels good.'** like the world and time around them didn`t matter. So when the song was over and they stop dancing, they look at each other, reluctant to let go. _"Thanks for the dance, Ron, I had a good time"_ Tara kindly said _"No Problem, Tara, glad you enjoy yourself"_ Ron reply, Tara felt a little disappointed when Ron let go, but she knew they`ll see each other again _"I guess I better get going, call me tomorrow, ok so we can catch up" "Sure, no problem, you have a good night Tara "Good night, Ron",_ but just before she left, she grabbed Ron by the collar and kiss him on the cheek _" See you later, Ron"_ Tara said and walk out the door, excited that she kissed him, even if it was on the cheek. Ron, just getting out of his shock, put his hand on the cheek Tara kissed and reply smoothly _,"Booyah, I'm never washing this cheek ever again."_

Over the next 6 months, Ron and Tara have been inseparably, hanging out and reminiscing about their old high school days and Ron`s old mission days as part of Team Possible, though always laughing whenever Ron lost his pants in some weird way. _"You`re kidding" "Nope, the grappling hook line was still attached to my belt and rippp, there goes my pants and my shirt"_ They both have a good laugh.

Ron was thankful that Tara was there to help him move on from Kim and Tara was happy to help. But as Tara was talking, Ron was thinking how beautiful Tara had gotten, granted she was pretty in high school, but now, she was a beautiful young woman, her body still had the hourglass shape, thanks to her cheerleader days and her hair was still luscious like a golden waterfall and her eyes were still as blue as precious sapphire, before Ron knew it, he was falling for Tara ' **She is so beautiful, but also kind, sweet, and caring, she could have any man in the world, why would she settle with a loser like me'** Ron thought sadly, but not showing it. Unbeknownst to Ron, Tara was thinking about how much Ron has changed physically over the years, his shoulders became broad, compare to them being slouchy in high school, he carries himself as proud but humble with his lean but strong body, his straw colored untamed hair and his rich chocolate eyes so full with childlike wonder, it's easy to see why she had a crush on him. **' Yet, despite his physical change, he's still the goofy, kind-hearted, handsome boy I fall in love with, Kim made a mistake by hurting him, now I have a second chance, but I don`t want to move on him if he is still hurting, it wouldn`t be fair to him'** Tara thought as they continue on their 'date'.

Then, one starry night, during dinner cooked by Ron himself, _"Tara, there's something I wanted to ask you"_ Ron asked nervously " _Yes, Ron" "I know we have been friends these past 7 months and I couldn`t have ask for a better friend, you help me move on from Kim and you were always there for me, so I wanted to ask if you would be more than just friends Tara"_ Tara felt her heart fluttered with the hope that Ron was going to ask what she has been hoping to hear since high school _" Ron, are you asking what I think you are going to ask"_ She said, hopefully _"Tara King, I'm asking if you would be my girlfriend_?" Tara`s mind went blank, only hearing the two words she waited to hear forever over and over again _"my girlfriend"_ Ron, thinking she rejected him, started to panic and about ready to apologized for saying that and how he ruined their friendship and they'll never speak again, but before he can get a word out, he was silenced by Tara`s lips on his lips in a passionate kiss that robbed him of all thoughts. When Tara pulled her lips from Ron`s and noticed the dazed look in his eyes, she giggled and answered lovingly _" Yes, Ron I would love to be your girlfriend"_ Ron, at first too shocked to answer due to the intensity of the kiss, realized she said yes to his question so he happily grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, both laughing in joy and saying "Booyah" before kissing again.

 _ **Two Years Later**_

' **Another successful night, if I do say so'** Ron though as he was cleaning up ready to close up, as Ron swept, he think backs how these past two years with Tara have been the best, the fun they had on their dates, the excitement they share as they kissed, and how her love has saved him from the abyss of his less fortunate past. Yes, the memories of Kim still hurt, after all they have been together for nearly 20 years, but Tara was there to help him through the darkness and mend his broken heart and those old memories seem like a distant past in favor of a brighter future.

Ron was so lost in thought, he didn`t see the figure behind him as she covered his eyes with her hands and with a voice that sounded heavenly to his ears _"Guess who"_ Tara playfully replied, Ron chuckled " _I`m guessing the most bon-diggity girlfriend ever"_ Ron say before turning around and lovingly embracing Tara _"Mm Hmm, and don`t you forget it, now how about some Ron shine for your girlfriend"_ Ron happily replied by passionately kissing her lips **`If this is what heaven is like, then I can die a happy woman/man`** Both thought as their kiss intensified and when they parted lips, still in their embrace lean their forehead together and gaze into each of their love`s eyes. _"Tara, these have been the best years of my life, thank you for being there for you, I love you, Tara" "You`re welcome, I love you as well, Ron"_ **`This is the right moment`** Ron thought as he prepared to make the next step into their relationship _"Tara, there`s something I want to ask you" "Yes Ron" "Tara, you are my best friend, you help me when I was still hurting, you shown me love, you`re kind, caring and so beautiful and being your boyfriend has been the best, but now I want to ask you if you can blessed me with many more memories to come?"_ Tara began to gasp in joy as she sees Ron kneel down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring from his pocket. " _Tara King, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Tara was speechless, as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, seeing how the boy she had a crush on in high school, the man who is now her boyfriend of two years, is now asking her to be his wife. " _Ron, these last two years have been the best for me as well, I was blessed with such a loving, caring and handsome man as a boyfriend, I'd want to spend the rest of my life, making more memories with you, so yes, I will marry you, Ron, but you have to ask you to do something for me"_ Tara happily exclaimed as she took Ron`s hand.

" _Anything, Tara"_ Ron said happily as she leans in to whisper in his ear _"I want a dance with my future husband"_ before giving him a kiss on the lips. Ron was filled with joy that this beautiful woman has agreed to marry him and so as Tara leads him to the dining hall; she plays a song appropriate for this occasion (Guess the song ) as she dances with her new fiancé.

As the newly engaged couple dance, they stopped, though still in their embrace as they both lovingly look at each other`s eyes and spoke with tears in their eyes. " _I love you, Ron Stoppable" "I love you, Tara King"_ they lovingly kissed each other and danced the night away.

 _The End_

 **Here is the sequel y`all have ask you. Read and Review, Constructive Criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Notes:_**

 ** _Hello to all my readers, thank you so much for all of the reviews for my two stories, it brings me joy knowing that you enjoyed them and I`m sorry for the hiatus lately, it's been hard writing when working two jobs. But I`ve haven`t forgotten you, so there will two more stories bringing in the conclusions to I Let Her Lie and We Danced. This is the title and summary of the stories._**

 ** _REUNION & RESOLUTION: Sequel to We Danced, Ron`s past meets up with him as He and Tara are at the High School Reunion and they meets up with Kim Possible. Can Ron forgive and forget her or will the bitterness of Kim`s betrayal burn again. One Shot_**

 ** _REGRETFUL MEMORIES: Sequel to I Let Her Lie: Wonder what Kim was doing when Ron left her.? This is after she sees Ron at the reunion, Kim ponders on the memories of her and Ron as a couple and the consequences her actions had done. This is a Kim wondering on what she had lost, not bitterness or Kim holding a grudge. There will be flashbacks in this story._**

 ** _Again thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy more of my stories. With great appreciation._**

 ** _Nathaniel E. Kenway_**


End file.
